Wate
Wes Ambers, most commonly known as Wate, was a normal Australian citizen that contributed in stopping the Australian Ectoid Invasion. He is a [https://voidz.wikia.com/wiki/VoidZ VoidZ] Co-Leader and one of the original founders of VoidZ, alongside Jolt and B-Rad. Appearance Wate is a low saturated green with grey colored bracelets around his wrists and below his calves. He has amber colored eyes and visible wrinkles under his eyes. After the events of VoidZ United, his left leg is no longer attached, instead he's visible with a grey colored peg leg. Wate Normal.png|Wate with his bracelets. Wate Full.png|Wate in Full Mode. Wate Convergence.png|Wate in Convergence Mode. Wate Legless.png|Wate's different forms with his missing leg. Full Mode In Full Mode, his color changes into a darker green with no bracelets to be seen. If the bracelets have electricity stored in them, his appearance will be white until the electricity completely depletes. Convergence Mode In Covergence mode his color changes into a lighter low saturated green with a visible grey colored outline around him. Personality Wate grew up being a pretty happy and a little spoiled. The first death in his family strongly affected him because of the lack of family turmoil and it stuck with him. Wate is serious and grumpy, but trusting and gets attached quickly. He takes grudges and revenge very seriously. He believes that if ending a life leads to the right path, he'll kill with no hesitation. He has a slight temper, which he got from training, being upset that he didn't reach a certain level. Then self-loathing turned into general anger. Wate is usually impulsive, and dislikes it when people are indecisive, and his temper can rise a little bit if someone disagrees with him. It wasn't until the disaster he experienced during the Australian Ectoid Invasion that he started to have a colder personality. After facing the gruesome death of a friend, he started experiencing PTSD symptoms. He started smoking after that. Background Wes Ambers was born in the 22nd of April in 1991. He was blessed enough to be born with a happy family. He grew up playing the piano and co-found a bar with his friend Colton at age 19 and became a bartender and entertainer. It wasn't until Wate was 20 that he found out about his power. While playing the piano, Wate accidentally crushed the piano effortlessly after playing a song that his eldest uncle used to play. His uncle died by a heart attack. Colton gave Wate the look of awe. After that situation, Wate went to his other uncle Murdoc and asked for advice about his powers. Murdoc decided to educate and train Wate, and this went on for about 2 years. After that time, a group of Ectoids began attacking the area where Colton lived. Wate was watching the news and realized that's where Colton lived. He rushes out his house for Colton. As he was looking for Colton, many ectoids were killing many of the people in the area. So Wate decided to kill ectoids while looking for Colton. Wate finally arrives to Coltons house, and sees Colton's girlfriend torn apart. Wate then looks around and sees Colton struggling against an ectoid. The ectoid was a Splouj Clone that wore bracelets made of Ectoram. Splouj grabs Colton by the neck, and grabs his face with his other hand, then tears it off, and crushes his throat after that. Wate got furious and battled Splouj. Splouj and Wate fought until Splouj couldn't make any more clones, and Wate took debree and hit Splouj's right eye, which was the source of his teleportation powers. Splouj ran away without his bracelets after that, and Wate left him and went to Colton to see if there was anything he could do, he couldn't. Wate took the heavy bracelets for himself. The Australians in the area commemorated Wate, Murdoc, and other citizens with powers for their victory. After that, Wate began smoking and thought about the graphic death of Colton frequently. Synopsis Abilities Enhanced Strength: Wate's strength is believe to have come from early amber ancestors. This enhanced strength allows him to have abnormal speed as well. Enhanced Pain Tolerance: His nociceptors were pain tolerant since birth. He still feels pain, but a lot less than the average person. Weights: 'Wate has silver-colored weights which are in total around 24 US tons that he casually carries in a bracelet form. These bracelets are made from an unknown metal-like substance from another planet known as Ecto, formerly used as bracelets for Splouj before coming to earth. The metal is currently known as Ectoram. * Wate has the ability to change the shape to what he desires; Wate’s go-to is a heavy rectangle shaped hammer. It is also possible for him to shift the weight only, for example, a tennis ball size with 24 tons packed in it. * The weights can absorb and store electricity. After it’s been absorbed into the weights, Wate is able to discharge the stored electricity and control it to target his enemies. * The weights have an extremely high melting point * Wate can technically fly if he just grabs on to a bracelet, or wears anything with made out of the weights, because he can move them around at will. '''Full Mode: '''This form requires the weights to be by his side; at least a few meters away from him. In this form, Wate absorbs the bracelets in him. * Increase in strength and pain tolerance. ]]'Convergence Mode: '''Wate is able to transform into this convergence mode which gives him the physiology of the weights. So it’d mean that he’ll be able to change and morph into what he desires. Also he’ll be able to fly and have a more hefty strength buff. '''Amber Amplify: - This power doesn't apply in the Voidzverse A very powerful force only obtainable from the Ambers heritage. * It amplifies force 2 to 10 times. Since Wate is already powerful, this power would bring destruction if applied incorrectly. Trivia * Wate was made in 22nd of April in 2015 before VoidZ was created, which is Wate's birthdate. * Wate was made up in less than an hour. * Convergence mode was an ability that Blind-Eye Pivot actually came up with. * Blind-Eye Pivot actually suggested that Wate's arm gets cut off, but Pivot Boom thought that that fate was too similar to FLLFFL's (Alfa) fate. So Pivot Boom suggested cutting off his leg instead. * Wate was supposed to have a happy care-free personality, joking and being cocky. In the he became the grumpy dude he is now. * Wate was supposed to leave VoidZ when Pivot Boom thought about quitting and taking the name VoidZ with him. However, Pivot Boom stayed and VoidZ remained. * Wate was heavily inspired by Rock Lee from Naruto. Site Navigation Category:VoidZ Members Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Characters